Running With Scissors
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Love is like running with scissors. It's only dangerous if you're clumsy and don't pay attention. And the cuts take a while to heal after you fall. PruHun, probably OOC.


During their junior year, Gilbert Bielschmidt and Elizabeta Hedervary were going out. It was the simplest relationship, but also one of the most popular ones. They loved each other, had a lot of fun, and were completely serious about everything they had together. But it couldn't last, it was all too much for them.

Roderich Edelstein moved to their school and raised hell for the couple. Elizabeta felt herself fall for the sophisticated, kind, and talented young man. She was with him constantly, even more than she was with her boyfriend. The two grew close, and Elizabeta changed from a tomboy to a girly-girl to please her new crush.

Instead of going to a part with her boyfriend, she went to one of Roderich's concerts. It crushed Gilbert. Later that night, he was drunk off his ass, completely smashed, and he wanted to get his girlfriend out of his head. So, being as he wasn't thinking straight, he ended up making out with a dozen different girls at the party, and slept with a few of them. He woke up the next morning, guilty and hung over, hoping that no one would snitch on him, because he really did love Elizabeta.

You can't escape social networking though. Pictures were leaked to numerous accounts on Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr, the few people who actually still used MySpace, and Twitter. Elizabeta saw it the morning after the party, and she was completely shocked. She fumed as she drove over to GIlbert's house where he was nursing his hangover.

He let her in, which probably wasn't a good idea since she was holding her nagymama's pan.

She smacked him HARD in the face with the pan and started screaming at him in English and Hungarian about how he cheated and how he was such an awful boyfriend. How he didn't pay attention to her. How he didn't really care about her. How he was so rude, vular, and awful. How he could never compare to Roderich.

That sparked the rage in him. He screamed back about how she was the same. She had been dogging the Austrian boy for over a month. Elizabeta had practically been begging to be given a reason to break up with him. He yelled that she hadn't even seen him in a week, all because she had followed Roderich and ignored him whenever he tried to see her.

The screaming didn't stop for a while, and things were thrown, and things were broken.

"Wirst du die Klappe halten? Du bist so ein verdammte Hure!"* Gilbert yelled, getting so mad he reverted to German.

"Maga sem jobb, kibaszott köcsög,"** she screamed back, doing the same.

"You know what, there's no point in this! I can't stand you," Gilbert said menacingly, but even as he said it, his heart broke.

"I hate you! I'm done with this," Elizabeta said, glaring at her now ex-boyfriend. She did love him, but she was hurt and confused with her crush on Roderich.

That was the day their relationship ended.

Years later, a lot had changed the two.

Elizabeta and Roderich had dated for several years, very happily. They had even gotten close to marriage, but then they got in an argument. It was a simple thing about how Elizabeta was disshelved at one of their dates, and it led to him criticizing her about her appearence and attitude. She hated being called a tomboy when she had tried so hard to be girly for him. So they broke up, and she didn't know what to do with her life any longer.

Gilbert had become a playboy. He went out a couple nights a week and went home with a few new phone numbers and a girl on his arm. He drank a lot, leaving work hard for him, so eventually he invested in some stocks, got lucky, and got rich. He hated living like he did, but saw no way out. He was cornered.

One night, Elizabeta walked into a bar, she needed to drink something to let her mind relax from thinking about her recently ended relationship. She sat on the bar stool the second nearest to the wall farthest from the door and ordered. The only reasons she sat there was because it was cold outside, and she hated it cold, and the seat to her left was taken.

When she got her drink, she sipped it and stared at the glass. Her mind wandered. She thought back to high school, back to Gilbert, back to when love used to be fun. Elizabeta sighed, she hated it when she thought about him, it just brought up old feelings.

Suddenly, the tinkling of bells from the opening door and the slamming of it against the wall startled her from her thoughts. She saw a girl with curly blonde hair and brown eyes stomp in. She was wearing a tight red tube top that almost allowed her boobs to spill out, a mini skirt that barely covered her, and a pair of black strappy stillettoes. The woman was red faced, tear stricken, and angry. The girl strode across the room quickly, standing behind the man sitting next to Elizabeta, the only man in the room who hadn't turned around.

"I'm gonna guess...Stephanie?" The man asked without turning, the voice was familiar.

Stephanie looked startled for a minute, "How'd you know without seein'"

"Because you sounded mad when you came in, and I made you mad last time I saw you."

"I have a right to be mad! I saw you walking home with THREE OTHER GIRLS! What the fuck?"

The man turned in his seat, "I'm sorry, Steph. But it didn't work out."

Stephanie glared at him hard and slapped him so hard the crack was heard over the loud, staticy radio that was playing. "Fuck you Gilbert!"

The name shocked Elizabeta and she stared at the man beside her. It was her old ex-boyfriend. His platinum blonde hair was slightly longer, covering his ears in layers, and his red eyes were beautiful still. That cocky smile was still there, as always, but he still sighed, scratched the back of his head, and turned back to his beer.

Gilbert was there to relax, he didn't plan to get any girls that night.

"So, that happen often?" Elizabeta asked and sipped her drink.

"Often enough. How're you and RODERICH doing?" Gilbert drawled out his name hatefully, like it was a slur.

"We broke up a few weeks ago, like it matters to you," she replied.

Gilbert smirked.

"What?"

"Sorry, you know I never liked him though," Gilbert smiled into his drink.

"Oh shut up."

"What? As far as I'm concerned, he stole you from me."

"No he didn't. You were a douche and cheated on me at that party."

"I would never have had went to that party if you hadn't went to his concert. If you don't remember, I'll refresh you. I asked you to go to the party WITH me a week before he asked you to the concert, and you agreed to me. You then agreed to go to his concert and canceled with me. I didn't plan on going alone and getting messed up, but I was upset that you had gone off with another guy."

Elizabeta stared at him as all of the memories flooded back. He was right. That is what happened. She had left him for another guy and had expected him to be completely fine with it. "Isten, Gil...I'm sorry..." She said quietly, then looked up at him, "Why did you do all that though if you still...loved me then."

"I drank to forget that you were with him. I had a black out, I woke up in bed with three girls the next morning. I didn't know who they were, or what happened, but I went home and checked online for pictures, and I saw it all for the first time. I can't remember what happened past midnight," Gilbert finished his drink and asked for another.

"So you..."

"Never would've cheated if I wasn't drunk."

"Tell that to Stephanie," Elizabeta said cruelly.

"Look, I'm a wreck now. I sleep with tons of girls, I drink all the time, and I don't have a job, just tons of money. It's not all that glamorous, and truthfully, she was blackmailing me using pictures I didn't want online."

"How could you still be a wreck after all of this? So much time has passed."

"Because I never stopped loving you, and I'm not ashamed to admit it," Gilbert said, still staring into his drink like it was the one he was talking to, although Elizabeta knew that the only audience he had was her.

"Still? And you've been acting like a playboy for years? For all I know, you're just fucking with me to get a night out of it," Elizabeta scoffed.

He looked up at her, "Why do you think I do it? To get you off my mind."

She wavered, "Damn Gil, it's not like I can say I haven't been torn up too."

"Please give me another chance," he almost whispered, staring into her eyes.

"Okay, fine. I'll let you take me out tomorrow night."

Gilbert broke into a smile, he beamed at her. "Great! I knew you thought I was awesome!"

One whack of a pan later, and they left the bar together.

*-Will you shut up? You are such a fucking whore!

**-You're no better, fucking bastard!

((Guessing it was okay...hopefully. Can I please get some reviews?))


End file.
